Companions of the Night 2 The Story Continues
by Vampiress-821
Summary: It's been two years since Ethan left and it still hurts Kerry. The memory of him still haunts her at all times. What happens though when someone comes after her? Who will save her this time? Rating Changed for violence, bad words and some lemony goodness
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN COMPANIONS OF THE NIGHT. I'm just borrowing the characters for fun. **

**What happens next?**

It's been two years since the last time I saw him. Two years since the last time I saw Ethan. I winced. Just the thought of his name is enough to cause me pain. The pain is both emotional and physical. I know it was my choice to let him go, but I can't help it. It was the worst choice I could ever make. I regret it everyday, from the moment I wake up till the moment I fall asleep. My father has been scared of me for the past two years; I would spend my days going from home to school, to work and back home. When I got home I would lock myself in my bedroom. I wouldn't eat or speak to anyone. My dad was constantly scared that I would have a break down any second. It was like I was a walking zombie, as if Ethan physically took my heart with him when he left. And that's exactly how I felt; even now I still feel that way. I sighed.

It was why I chose the farthest college possible. It was hurting my dad just to look at me, and I didn't want that. I was lucky to be accepted at any college. My grades went from good to average. I was only able to get into community colleges with my grades. And that's what I did. I gathered all the money I got from working seven days a week for two years and moved. The farthest I could move to was Methuen, Massachusetts. It's okay I guess, not that I care. I moved into the third floor of a house which was divided into four different quarters. I guess you can say I'm living in what used to be an attic. It's not big, but I don't need a lot of space so it doesn't really matter. My schedule hasn't changed, I still have no life.

"Kerry, are you listening?" I was startled out of my thoughts by Jennifer

"I'm sorry Jennifer, what was that?" She sighed and shook her head from side to side.

Jennifer was my partner for the project my class was assigned to by our Lit professor.

"Look if you don't want me-"

"No Jennifer, it's not that. It's just that I'm not feeling well." I lied.

"Well apparently you don't feel well everyday." She said getting up and walking to the window.

We were currently at Jennifer's house working on the ridiculous project. I barely knew her; all I knew was that she hated the school. I hated the school as well but I didn't want my father to be more disappointed in me than he already was.

"Look I'm sorry, it's just you don't know what I've been through and-"

"Nobody does, that's your fault cause you-"

"Cause I can't tell anyone!" Jennifer turned around startled. "I can't." I said in a lighter tone.

"Kerry…" She said coming closer. I got up abruptly.

"I have to go."

"No Kerry…" I got my stuff opened the door. I turned around and looked at Jennifer.

"I'm sorry." I left going down the steps and getting into my car.

I drove strait home and locked myself in my room like I always do. I let myself sob until I was tired. I hadn't let myself cry in the longest time. I was tired, tired of holding in my emotions, of living an empty life, of living without Ethan. I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't. It's been too much time and I just…There was a knock on the door then.

_I should've known Jennifer would come after me._ I thought.

I was about to get up but there was a bang and the door being slammed. I was startled and stood up fast only to be pushed back. I fell back, hitting my head with my night stand. The last thing I remember were two figures standing over me before the blackness swallowed me in.

It was dark when I woke up. All I could tell from were I was at was that I was probably in some sort of garage or basement. I, of course was gagged and tied up, both hands and feet. I couldn't tell what time it was or how long I had been unconscious for. All I knew was that I had been kidnapped and I had no idea why or by whom. I was thinking about a few scenarios on the way this could end when a thought came to me.

_What if they are vampires? What if they are vampire hunters and think _I'm_ a vampire? _

I was contemplating this when I heard a bunch of things at the same time. There was a round of bullets being shot, shouting, running and objects hitting walls. All this noise when on for about five, ten minutes before everything went quiet and I could hear nothing but the sound of light footsteps coming nearer and nearer. I was thinking that I was totally doomed when the door to the room I was in opened. I was blinded by the light for several seconds but when I was able to see again I gasped.

"You… you can't be here." I had just realized that while I had been blind, they had cut me loose and taken my gag off.

"Come on, we don't have time."

I was pulled up to my feet and dragged up the stairs and out the door. I didn't know whether I was dreaming or had hit my head so hard that I was making stuff up. I was contemplating my insanity when we arrived at the car. He opened the back door and pushed me inside, closing the door behind me. He was at the driver's side door in seconds. In the passenger's seat was a male, maybe as old as me, maybe older.

"I don't understand, what's happening?" I asked, scared to hear the answer.

"Kerry, are you going to start with your questions?" He asked, his voce giving out nothing.

I sighed and shook my head. I had no idea where they were taking me. It was like I was a magnet to these kinds of situations. I looked around and noticed that the car was brand new. The leather looked shiny and the rugs looked dirt less. That was when I noticed it. There was a jansport book bag on the floor.

"Is that-" I started to ask only to be interrupted

"Yes, it's yours. I figured you'd want some things."

"Thanks"

I grabbed the bag off the floor and opened it up. There were two shirts, a sweater, some jeans, a tooth brush and a hair brush. I sighed. At least it was something… I stared out the windows and watched as the streets flew by. I had no idea where I was and no idea why this was all happening; all I could hope was that Ian and dad were okay. I felt myself getting more tired and knew it would be no time before I was asleep.

"I'll find out sooner or later what's going on." I mumbled. I knew he would understand.

"I know. Goodnight Kerry" I heard him say before falling asleep into a dreamful sleep.

_I was in a forest that much I knew. It was dark, probably midnight. I was running, but I didn't know where to or who from. All I knew was that I was running and I was scared. That's when I saw it, the flash of pale. I ran towards it knowing what it was. _

"_Ethan! Ethan, come back." I shouted, but he couldn't hear me. _

_I kept running and running towards him. I looked behind me and saw that I wasn't alone. They were chasing after me and they were catching up. _

Kerry, keep running! _I thought to myself. But I was getting tired. I knew it wouldn't be long before I tripped or fell. _

"_You can't run Kerry!" I heard form behind me. "You'll never escape me." _

_I gasped. _Oh no. _I thought. _This can't be happening. _I ran till I couldn't anymore._

_I tripped and landed on the ground. There was a laugh. It was a horrible, shrieking laugh. I screamed._

"_Kerry" It was a different voice this time. It was a softer, smoother voice that didn't belong to the person chasing me. "Come on, Kerry" _

"Kerry!" I woke up startled. "It was just a dream." He told me softly.

"Ethan …"

"It's alright Kerry." I sighed as he moved away. I looked around, noticing that we weren't in the car anymore. "We're in an old, abandoned underground train station." He told me.

"What time is it?" I asked knowing I had to have been asleep for at least twelve hours.

"It's just a few minutes after sunset."

"You need to tell me what's going on." I sighed. "It's like we're reliving what happened two years ago except differently."

"I know"

"Who was that guy that was in the car with us?" I asked remembering the person that had been seated in the passenger side of the car.

"He's a friend of mine. We've been sharing a place while I …," He paused and looked at me. He sighed and shook his head. "…while I kept an eye on you." He finished.

"What?" I couldn't believe my ears. He's been close this whole time and I hadn't known. "I… You… You were watching me the entire time?"

He shook his head and sighed. "Yeah…"

"I can't believe it."

"I'm sorry."

"You couldn't have-" I stopped myself from continuing.

"You shouldn't have treated your father that way, he-"

"Stop it!" I couldn't take it if he continued. "You don't know anything."

"I know quite a lot actually." He said as he took a step towards me. "Like the fact that you barely sleep. Or like the fact that you can't have a roommate because when you do sleep you have nightmares that cause you to scream." He paused." There's also the fact that every one of those nightmares are about me, and that it's my name you scream out." He took another step forward and I took one back only to be stopped half step by his hand grabbing my arm. "Tell me that I don't know anything." He whispered his face only centimeters from mine.

"You don't-" My words were cut of by his mouth as he kissed me.

The kiss wasn't long but it was long enough for me to lose track of my thoughts.

Slowly his lips parted from mine and he stared down at me for several seconds.

"I've been, wanting to do that for as long as I can remember." He whispered.

"I can't believe you." I hissed. "This entire time-" I was cutoff by another searing kiss.

"Yes and I'm sorry about that." He said when he pulled away.

"What's happening?" I asked.

Ethan sighed and looked away.

"It's a long story."

"Then starts from the beginning…"

**I'm new at this so take it easy on me! LOL JK ;) I just wanted to try this out see if someone will read it and like it. ****I didn't say Ethan's name till the middle on purpose for anyone who might wonder about that. **

**Review Please! I need feedback and I won't update if nobody reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN COMPANIONS OF THE NIGHT. I'm just borrowing the characters for fun. **

**I couldn't believe it…**

I still couldn't believe my eyes; Ethan was right in front of me after two years of not seeing him and not knowing where he was. The strangest thing though is that even though we had spent two years apart it felt like he had never left. Like if the past two years had been a nightmare that I had just woken up from. So far I've learned that Ethan had been following me for the past two years. The entire time he had been close and I had never noticed. When I moved to Methuen, he moved to Andover which was about an hour from Methuen. He had been sharing the house with Sam who was the guy from the car. He too was a vampire. So far the only thing I knew was that Sam was warning other vampires and that it was very possible that I wouldn't ever see him again.

"Wait, how did you know that I had been kidnapped?" I asked.

"You do know that's a stupid question, right?"

"Well okay, then how did you know where to find me?"

"Alright, I knew you were kidnapped because of the forced entry and the blood on the floor from when you banged your head." I looked at him skeptically. I touched the back of my head to find that it hurt when I put pressure. I looked at my hand and saw that there was some blood "I'm surprised you hadn't noticed sooner because there was a lot of blood and it looked like you had banged your head pretty hard."

"Oh, I guess with everything happening I didn't realize I was hurt." Talking about blood reminded me. "Wait but doesn't the blood bother you…" I didn't know what other way to put it.

"No Kerry I'm fine." He said realizing what I had meant. "I had feed earlier. Besides I _could_ control myself"

It had been an hour and I still didn't know anything about my own kidnapping. We were still in the abandoned train station and I was wondering if we had traveled far from were they found me. What I hate though is that I don't even know where they found me. For all I know they found me a block from my house. I don't even know if were still _in_ Massachusetts.

We've been sitting across from each other while he told me what he'd been up to for the past two years. When I said he should start from the beginning I didn't mean _literally. _He practically started from where I last saw him two years ago, erasing evidence from Gilbert Marsala's home. He told me how he once again changed his name back to Michel and moved to the next town over and kept an eye on me during the night. Now after finally arriving to the part where I was kidnapped he doesn't want to say anything. It makes me think that he's keeping something important from me.

"Why are you avoiding the specifics about what's happening?"

"Because nothing is really happening except for the part where there is someone after us."

"Ethan come –"

"It's Michel." He said smirking.

"Ethan, Michel, whatever your name is! I need to know what's happening, how can I trust you if you can't even tell me what happened to me?"

"Fine, remember the part where I told you that I've been following you?" I nodded in response. "Well I've been around you so much that I know your scent and even the sound of your heart beat. Point is I followed your scent and when I heard your heart beat I went in and got you."

"And where exactly did you find me?"

He paused before answering. "I found you in Lawrence which is just south of where you live. Right now we're in Maine."

I just stared at him trying to understand what he was saying. He took my hand in his and watched me with cautious eyes. We were in Maine; I don't know why that bothered me. All I wanted was to find out why this was happening. I looked away from Ethan's eyes and asked again.

"Ethan, what's happening?"

"I'm so sorry Kerry. This is my fault."

"What is?" He sighed and let go of my hand.

"His name is Rafael." I looked up at him with uncertainty. "The guy who kidnapped you, he was after you because of me. He wanted me not you and he thought that if he kidnapped you I would come after you."

"Then it was a trap? Why did you come for me if you knew he was after you? Why didn't you just let me d –"

"Kerry, don't say it… I would never forgive my self if something bad happened to you because of me."

"What ever. That coming from someone who saw the pain I was in for two years yet didn't do anything about it." I got up and walked away needing time to think.

"You wanted me to stay away." His voice was right behind me. "You said you needed to stay, so I left like you wanted me too."

"But I didn't want you gone…" I said facing him.

"At first you did want me gone, it was after I was gone when you realized you wanted me with you. But that doesn't really mater anymore because the point is I came after you. Now all we have to do is lay low for a few days. Then you need a new identity and-"

"What, a new identity? Why?"

"Because he knows who you are and if he wants to find you, he can. The best thing to do now is fake your death and create a new identity and a new home for you. You can't ever go back to your house. As a mater a fact, I think your new home is going to be somewhere in Europe, as far away from here as possible."

"No! I'm not going to do that. Besides I can't leave all my stuff, my memories. Not to mention what about my dad and Ian. I can't hurt them more than what I already have."

"You're going to have to. It's either their happiness or your life, either way you're going to be dead to them!" He said raising his voice in a scary way.

I looked away, tears in my eyes. What he said hurt and I didn't want to accept any of it.

"Look I'll have Sam get your important things."

"Whatever, do what you want just leave me alone." I walked away hoping he wouldn't follow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had stayed away from Ethan not wanting to talk to him. I was starting to think that maybe having him in my life like I had wanted was not a very good idea. I was going to have to leave everything I knew, from my home to my family. I know that I hadn't been close with my family for two years but I still love them and even though I don't see them I still talk to them. If I fake my death I wouldn't even be able to talk to them and that scared me. I don't know why, but it did. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to help them if they were in trouble. They might be in trouble this instant.

I thought back to that same fear I had when I'd thought Ian and my father were captured or dead, the panic of seeing the red paint on the living room wall. I shuddered as I thought back to when I found out that Ethan was in fact a vampire. I was stupid and naïve at that age and in a way still am. Though I remember distinctly telling myself to remember the bad Ethan, the one who scared me, the _vampire_, I can't because despite everything I love him, but that's not something I can tell him. I will never repeat my feelings toward him like I had the last time I'd seen him. I couldn't, I _wouldn't_.

I was lying on the dirty ground surprised that Ethan hadn't come to find me. _I guess its sun out._ I thought to myself. I didn't have a watch so I didn't know but that was the only explanation. I didn't know the time and I didn't know whether we would be here much longer but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was go home and lye down on my soft, comfortable bed. My thoughts continued in an unorganized fashion until I fell asleep, dreaming about a vampire with blue eyes and dark hair.

**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait but life is not being nice right now. Well here it is. Finally. lol. Please review, I would greatly appreciate it. Things are going to be changing for Kerry so you might want to stay tuned. Sorry once again for the long wait! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN COMPANIONS OF THE NIGHT. I'm just borrowing the characters for fun. **

**AN: Sorry for the long wait enjoy! And please don't get mad at me…**

**My Life Since Then**

I opened my eyes to an ugly day, not that it was surprising at all. I sighed and got out of bed, closing the curtains. I didn't want to see the depressing weather anymore than I had to. Living in the UK is very different than living in Brockport or even Methuen but I've been getting used to it during the past year. Things have changed dramatically since Michel and I were reunited. I now live in a gorgeous house in Nottingham, United Kingdom with Carolina and Mathew. As promised Michel had faked my death and moved me all the way to England. Carolina and Mathew were two vampires who are pretty much babysitting me. They are old friends of Michel who he had contacted after he had made plans to move me here. They have actually become really good friends of mine and they allow me to forget the reason why I'm even in this place. Michel on the other hand comes and goes while doing who knows what. It's driving me crazy and it really irritates me.

I looked around the room and sighed. I owned the master bedroom of the house. The really big house that is three floors with four bedrooms, and four bathrooms. The first floor contains the kitchen, living room, dining room and a half bathroom. The second floor contains my room, Michel's room and a separate bathroom. The third floor contains Carolina and Mathew's room a guest room and the study/ library. The house is decked out in the latest technology and appliances including a high tech alarm system. Ethan arranged it all for me to have the best out of the best. The house is gorgeous but it's not me.

I went in to my walk in closet and took out a white tank top with a black tie sweater, jeans and my converse. Then I went into my master bathroom and got ready. It was a Saturday and as usual I was stuck inside with nothing to do. Usually girls my age would be getting ready to go out clubbing later tonight but I was stuck home with two vampires When Michel came back I thought for sure my life was going to change but not like this. This is just torture because even still I find myself living without Michel.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and noticed that Carolina and Mathew weren't due for another half hour. It was weird to in away be living the life of a vampire like this. I slept during most of the day and was awake most of the night. I went to school at night and did everything at night. There were those days though when I woke up and it was noon and I could see the sun and feel its warmth. Or like today where I woke up an hour before sunset. I remember in the beginning how difficult it was for me to get used to it. Michel had been there and he had been so frustrated with me. He kept on telling me that I needed to change to the night schedule so that Carolina and Mathew can keep an eye on me. It was frustrating in a way but it got better after a while.

I decided to eat cereal for 'breakfast' since there wasn't anything better and I didn't really want to cook anything. While I was eating I heard a door being closed upstairs signaling that Carolina and Mathew were finally up. It was their signal to me since I couldn't hear any other sounds they made because they were so quiet. I realized a long time ago that Michel will most likely never change me. If he was going to change me he would have done it since the beginning of this whole mess. _He wants me to stay human…_I thought for the millionth time this year.

"Kerry?" Carolina asked coming into the kitchen.

"Hi," I said as soon as she spotted me. "I'm just eating breakfast"

"I figured you would be; I could hear you chewing from upstairs." She laughed.

I sighed and got up putting my used plate in the sink. I would wash it later when I felt like it. I leaned my hip against the counter and looked at Carolina.

"So are you guys going out to eat _your_ breakfast?"

"Yep, we're heading out now." I nodded and stood up straight.

"Well I'll be in my room then, don't forget to turn on the alarm." I said walking out of the kitchen and back up to my room.

I didn't really care if they turned on the alarm or not, I didn't care for much these days. All I wanted was for this nightmare to be over. As I went into my room I stopped and stared at it. It was a huge room that had way too much space for a girl like me. The walls were a very light grey almost white color. All my furniture was black and my bedspread was black and white. I had a king size bed with a nightstand on each side and a bench on the foot of the bed. I had a big flat screen TV and radio system with shelves that contained my DVD's, music and books on the opposite wall of the bed. Then I had a seat for two against the wall close to the door. On the opposite wall of the door was the dresser with mirror which held my make up, perfumes and such. In the corner close to my bed I had the six-drawer chest that contained some of my clothes. Besides that the room was fairly empty but tolerable.

I sighed and went to sit on my bed. I hadn't been sitting for two minutes when I heard a knock on the door and the door opening. Mathew stuck his head in the doorway and smiled.

"Hey, Michel just called he'll be here tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, you know he never tells anyone anything."

"Fine…" He nodded and left closing the door behind him.

Great, now Michel was coming back. I didn't look forward to that. It's not something I ever looked forward to. I sighed and lied down. I thought back to the happenings of the past year. It's not something I enjoyed thinking about. Especially what had happened at the beginning of the year. When everything started to go downhill and before I started to really think about life, love and what they meant to me.

When Michel faked my death it was both smart and simple. He took my car and it ended up in some river or something. I don't know how and I don't want to know the point is he made it look like a crazy accident in which my body was lost in the water forever. I used to picture the thousand ways my father could react to the news when he was told. It saddened me that he would never be able to see me again and I wouldn't be able to see him or Ian.

My thoughts changed to when Michel moved me here. It was different and hard to get used to but that was only because the location and some of the vocabulary was different. It was also a bit weird but I got used to it with no help from Michel, he left almost a week after we settled in. Not even a week. It was frustrating for me and it still is. Things have just not gone the way I had hoped. I had wanted a nice house with Michel and for us to be together. Not this. Definitely not this...

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up to some moving of the bed and sheets. _I must have fallen asleep while thinking about the past._ I felt the bed dip and opened my eyes to find two blue ones looking down at me. I sat up in shock. He chuckled and lied down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked getting up and fixing my clothes.

"Didn't Mathew and Carolina tell you I was coming?"

"Yeah, but they said you would come tomorrow." He chuckled and stood up walking towards me.

"What, are you not happy to see me?" I sighed and looked away.

"You've been gone…"

"Trying to find Rafael and see what to do about him." I shook my head and walked to the mirror looking at it.

"Your hair looks nice." He commented coming behind me and touching my hair.

"Thank you" I said walking to the bench and sitting.

I had cut my hair to about shoulder length and it was very different than what it used to be when Michel last saw me. I had needed a change so I cut my hair and now I have bangs that go to the side of my face.

"What's wrong?" Michel asked sitting next to me.

"When is this crap going to end? I hate this."

"I'm sorry that you had to move away from your home."

"But you don't understand, it not the fact that I'm away from home. I don't care; it's the fact that I'm away from _you_. I want to be with you, I wanted to be with you. Now I'm not so sure…"

He shook his head and stood up. Apparently he didn't like the fact that I was saying I wanted to be with him. I had promised myself that I wouldn't repeat my feelings to him but people change and so do promises. At least that's what I keep telling myself. I always stood on a fine line between loving Michel and hating him. It makes me both crazy and mad that my feelings where all out of order. I sighed and stood up.

"Forget I ever said anything." I said walking to my chest and opening the third drawer getting out a pair of pajamas and underwear. "I never said a word."

"No Kerry that's not it, it's just…"

"It's just _nothing_. I have to take a shower, I'll see you later. You should heed to your room."

"No, I want to talk to you now and I'm not leaving until I do."

"Well to bad, I'm taking a shower and you're lea-" In seconds he was in front of me holding my arm.

"Remember I'm much stronger than you and I don't need to use a lot of force to keep you in one place." My eyes started to water and I looked away.

"This is why my love for you is slowly going away… You leave and then you do this." I sobbed. Once again my feelings were taking over and I couldn't control them. The grip on my arm loosened and then he let go.

"I'm sorry Kerry; I don't know what to say…"

"You don't need to say anything, you just need to leave." He sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry." He leaned down and gave my forehead a kiss. Then he turned around and left my room.

As the tears rolled down my face I gathered my clothes and went into the master bathroom. I needed a long shower, one that would help me forget. At least for a little while…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As I had expected Ethan had been listening for me so that he would know when I was out of the shower. So when I came out of my bathroom he was sitting on my bed. As I went my drawer and got a pair of sox I stared at him. He was looking down at his hands with a strange face, one I don't think I have ever seen. After I got a pair of sox out and put them on I stood in front of him. After a few minutes he looked up at me and just stared at me. I sat down on the bed next to him and sighed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just… You shouldn't have taken back what you said.

"Yes I did have to. What do you expect? This isn't possible and I know that, I've always known that but I can't help hoping…" I groaned and looked away.

The look in his eyes showed shock, pain and most of all heart break. I hadn't noticed it but I had been crying softly. I stood up hoping that maybe if I left and just kept going he would leave me alone. But that was too much to ask for. He got up and stood in front of me. He lifted his hand and I shrank back thinking he was going to hit me but instead he softly wiped my tears away. He kept his hand against my cheek and just stared into my eyes looking for something or maybe just looking, I wasn't sure. He looked at something behind me and then back at me. He gave me a soft lingering kiss on the lips then pulled away sighing.

"I have to go, we'll talk later though." He said not letting go.

"What, go where?"

"It's almost sunrise but if you wouldn't mind, I could stay here."

I paused and looked at him; it wouldn't be so bad if he stayed just this once. _Even though, he's stayed countless times before_. It thought.

"Okay I'll go then," He started to say but I stopped him.

"I'll get the shutters and curtains closed." I said pulling away.

He nodded and went to the other side of the bed closing the ones on that side. As I closed the curtains on my side I smiled. Maybe things will get better from here on out. Maybe… I got in bed next to Michel and he snuggled me closer to his body. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and in minutes he was asleep. I stayed there thinking about what had just happened then slowly drifted off to sleep.

KMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

**AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm so sorry! I've been really busy and plus I was doing a few extra things for this chapter. I'm really sorry. On the plus side, better late than never, right? Also if you want to see pics of the house, outfits, and room, than check out my profile. It's all there! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN COMPANIONS OF THE NIGHT. I'm just borrowing the characters for fun. I do own Carolina and Mathew though, they are all mine!**

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. My computer had been broken and then I had the bad luck of my USB (which is where I have the story on) not working. The good thing is that I was able to get it to work long enough to transfer everything on there to the computer. Once again sorry for the long wait. This chapter was inspired by one of my favorite songs. Love is a Battlefield by Pat Benatar. The chapter is dedicated to all my readers. Especially those who reviewed! **

**Love is a Battlefield**

I wake up from one of the best nights of sleep I had ever had. I went to turn over only to have something holding me and keeping me in place. I opened my eyes and there he was. Michel was still asleep, and my head was still on his chest like this morning. I looked over at the clock on my nightstand, 5.00 pm. It was still a while before he, Carolina, and Mathew would be waking up. I occupied the time staring and caressing his face. I figured he would probably be distant when he woke up, he usually was and I hated when it happened feeling the loneliness seep in every time it happened. It was saddening. The only people who love me think I'm dead. I'm here stuck with Carolina and Mathew, sure they care about me but it's not the same. .

I don't know why but I have a feeling like if Michel would leave, disappear and I would never see him again. It's possible it might happen because of what happened this morning. My feelings and emotions got the best of me and now he's going to leave and if that happens I don't think I'd be able to stand it. When Michel left three years ago after the Marsala issue I thought I'd never see him again and that I'd be fine with it. I thought I wouldn't mind even if I did love him. But after realizing I wasn't going to see him again I had been distraught, heartbroken and I didn't understand why.

I remember it like it was yesterday. It had been two days since I had last seen him. I had barely had time to _think_ because of all the attention and police trying to figure out what had happened at Marsala's place during my 'kidnapping'. I had said the story that Michel had told me to say too many times to count and I couldn't take it anymore. I had given my statement, they had found the body. They didn't make me see Marsala's house or anything so I didn't know what was there or how it looked. One thing I did know was that Michel had made sure that everything covered the story I had told.

It was on that third day after saying I wanted to be alone that I was able to really think about what had happened but all I could remember was his face and the way he had kissed me. And that's when it hit me '_I'm never going to see him again'_. That was all I thought before I broke down and cried. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that I should be happy, that this was the life for me, not one filled with darkness. But no matter how much I tried to convince myself that I made the right choice I couldn't. I had been too distraught…

Michel's first breath signaling he was waking shook me out of my thoughts. His eyes opened and he stared up at me.

"Hi" he said.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you to wake up."

"Really, I'm that special that you can't start your day without me?" He said smirking

"No your arm was holding me down so I wasn't able to move."

He chuckled and nodded moving his arm. I got up and went to my closet to get a set of clothes when I remembered I had to go grocery shopping. I turned around to tell Michel only to find him right behind me. I sighed and took a step back.

"How about taking a shower together?" He asked smiling. I swear I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Sorry, can't." I said taking another step back. He laughed.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll take you out today." He said smiling.

"Why?" I asked confused. I shook my head. "I can't spend the day doing nothing. I have groceries to do and-"

He stopped my ranting with a kiss.

"Make a list and give it to Carolina or Mathew. What ever else can wait, you are spending the evening with me."

I looked away sighing. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't say no because I knew I would end up giving in anyways. This was one of the reasons why I hated that I was still a human. I was forced to give in so easily because of the fact that I wasn't strong enough to say no to him or to fight him for something. I was sick of it. I know I had wanted to stay human but this isn't being human. Sure physically I'm a human but mentally… I've seen too much and I don't think I can deal with much else. Besides my family and those who I knew think I'm dead so what's the point in staying human? There were so many times when I wished I could just tell Mathew or Carolina to change me and then I would leave on my own and never see Michel again. It would be hard, I know it would. I'd have to be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my existence.-It wouldn't matter though because that's basically how I'm living my life now. Who ever is after me and Michel is out there and I'm in danger until he's caught.- But then in the back of my mind I also know that I wouldn't be able to live an undead life without Michel. And I hated that. I hated that I knew I couldn't live without him. I was trapped by this love and chained to his side. Sometimes I liked the fact that I had someone to love but it was in situations like this that I wish I had never met him.

"Michel I can't. It wouldn't be fair to them. Besides they should have some alone time for themselves since they are always watching me. Anyways I have finals soon and I need to study for them. Not to mention I don't want to spend any time with you. I think I've actually gotten used to you not being here so I don't need you." I said hoping he wouldn't catch my lie.

I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm spinning me around. He pressed his lips to mine in one swift move that had me wondering how fast vampires can really move. He kissed me so deeply that I started to feel my knees go weak. He pulled away slightly and smiled.

"Go take a shower, I'll wait for you and we'll go out. Pick out something nice." He said.

"You think you can get me to do whatever you want just by kissing me like that?" I asked him slowly.

"Well does it work?" He asked back.

"No it doesn't." I sighed. I turned away and went into the bathroom closing the door behind me.

I took a shower and washed my hair, taking as long as I cold hoping that maybe Michel would leave me alone. I hated it when he treated me like this and personally I was sick and tired of it. I spent most of the year worried about him, wondering if he was alright, when he was coming back, _if_ he was coming back, only to have him treat me like this. Sometimes I wondered if he ever truly cared about me or if it was just lust or worse, _blood _lust. I mean could vampires _really _love? And if a vampire could love wouldn't they at least be more kind towards the person they loved? Not that I'm implying that Michel loves me… I'm pretty sure he doesn't, not that it matters. I got out of the shower and rapped a towel around myself. I forgot to get my clothes so I had to go out to my bathroom wrapped around the towel. I went out to the room only to find Carolina sitting on my recently made bed. She smiled and waved.

"Hey Carolina," I said going to the closet. "What are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously.

"He wants you to give me the grocery list and to help you get nice and pretty for your evening." She said smiling.

"First off you know very well I don't need your help to get ready. Second I don't want to go and he can't make me." I know I sounded childish but I was hoping she would give me some sympathy.

"Well either way you need to get dressed and give me the list. I wanted to go to the grocery store anyways to pick up a few things for myself." She said innocently but I knew better than to believe her. Why would she want to go to the grocery store if she doesn't eat?

"Whatever. Give me five minutes so I can get ready." I said searching through my closet for something to wear. Out of no where Carolina was next to me searching through the closet as well. In no time at all she had a dress in her hands and she was showing it to me. I looked at it and shook my head immediately.

"It's too dressy. I'm only going to be spending the day inside." I said stubbornly. She laughed.

"No you're not. You're going out with Michel. I think it's what's best. You've spent every waking second depressed about Michel because he's not around and now that's he's here you're acting like you don't care and don't want to spend time with him." She said eying me.

"I don't spend every waking hour depressed about him," She opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her. "Or pining over him, I only wish things were different, that's all."

"Look I think you should go. It looks like he wants to talk to you about something." She said walking to the bed and putting the dress down. She turned around and faced me. "I think it'd be worth hearing what he has to say." She said before walking to the door and opening it to leave. "Oh and wear that nice black jacket you have. It's kind of chilly outside." She left closing the door behind her.

I sighed and looked at the dress that was on the bed. It was an almost deep blue color with a silk band going around the waist and spaghetti straps. It was a beautiful dress, one I don't exactly remember seeing before. _How the hell had it gotten in here anyways?_ I asked my self. I don't remember ever buying it. I shrugged and started getting ready. After blow drying my hair I put on the dress. It fit perfectly; it went just above my knees and showed of my leg. I added a pair of black heels and got the black coat from the closet and put it on my bed to grab on the way out. The coat was a really nice present from Carolina and Mathew on the day of my birthday. It reached just bellow my knees and would be perfect for a night like this. I did my makeup with a black and blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara and some lipstick. I finished getting ready by putting on some earrings and a ring. After getting my clutch putting in my driver's license and a couple twenty dollar bills I got my coat and headed downstairs. I looked into the living room thinking that maybe they would be there but I didn't see them.

"We're in the dining room." Carolina called. I took a deep breath and walked to the dining room. Michel, Carolina and Mathew where at the dining room table each with a grave look on their face. The only one who was hiding a little better was Michel but I could still see it. I was about to ask what was wrong when Carolina spoke up.

"Love how the dress looks on you." She said. She turned to Michel and smiled. "I told you it would look good."

"Whatever; give me paper so I can make a list for you." After she gave me the paper I wrote down quickly a few things I knew was needed and then I gave her the paper. Then I turned to Michel. "Are you happy now?" I snapped.

"Ecstatic." He said smiling. He got up from his seat and looked at Carolina and Mathew. "We'll continue this later." The way he said it was nonchalant but I could tell it wasn't.

H turned to me and smiled. It was then when I noticed what he was wearing, a white long-sleeved button down, black slacks, and some black shoes. He was dressed to impress and it had me wondering where we were going. He led me to the door and to his car. It was car that was never used except for when he was here. It was an Audi TT Coupe in blue. It was a nice car and I had to admit I really liked it. It wasn't my kind of car but I would love to have one. I had the BMW 335i Sedan in blue. Come to think of it all the cars were blue. Supposedly blue cars were less noticeable but with Audi's and BMW's who wouldn't notice. So as I got into Michel's Audi I sighed. _I love this car._ I thought to myself. Then I laughed out loud at my stupidity. That's what happens when you don't receive love.

Michel looked at me weird then shook his head.

"You know? I think I'll never fully understand you." He said smiling. I shrugged. "So are you ready for our date?" He asked smirking. I scoffed.

"This isn't a date. This is two friends going out to talk. Where are we going anyways?" I asked as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"We're going out to eat." He said.

"What? But you don't eat food." He smiled.

"Who said anything about eating food?" His smile turned form innocent to devilish.

**AN: Sorry once again for the long wait. Here's the chapter I hope you guys like it. I have also posted the outfits and the cars. Please review. It would make me happy and motivate me to write the next chapter. (hint, hint!) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN COMPANIONS OF THE NIGHT. I'm just borrowing the characters for fun. I do own Carolina and Mathew though, they are all mine!**

**AN: I am so sorry for the long wait. Life has been pretty hectic lately and I really haven't had the time to type the chapter. Part of this chapter was inspired by some current events in my life. Also to make up for my absence I have made this chapter longer for your enjoyment. I hope you like the chapter. **

**A Night Out**

As I walked side by side with Michel my thoughts took me back to the past once more, I realize I dwell on the past too much but I just can't help myself. Even though it hadn't been long since I left my 'former life', a lot has happened.

"You seem very pensive. What's going on?" Michel asked opening the restaurant door.

Turns out he _was_ taking me to dinner and it was at 68 - 86 Bar & Restaurant. A restaurant in London that I had heard wonders about and had wanted to attend. I had asked Carolina and she said we would go as soon as she got reservations at a good time for her and Mathew to take me. You always had to make reservations beforehand if you wanted to get a good table. I'm guessing Carolina told Michel I wanted to go, thus the reason I am here right now. I should have guessed, Carolina is great at scheming, I don't know why I didn't figure it out sooner. I'm surprised Michel listened; I mean he can be a bit stubborn sometimes. It means a lot to me though that he's trying to make things better between us.

"Nothing's going on… I'm just wondering when you're going to leave again and for how long…"

"You don't have to worry about that. When I leave I'll tell you."

"Really, 'cause last time you didn't."

"Don't be that way; you know I'm trying to find this guy. All I want to do is make you safe again." His face was calm but I could tell there was more behind those eyes.

"Michel that's bullshit and you know it. You only care about yourself and keeping yourself alive… or existing. Whatever you want to call it…" I said looking down at my hands.

He grabbed my wrist and made me look at him.

"That's not true." He told me, his voice soft, eyes pleading.

I didn't believe it for a second. After all he was a vampire and vampires are great liars.

"Right, whatever you say."

"Why don't you believe me?" I was about to respond when the waitress came to sit us.

She walked us to a table and we sat. I looked around in amazement. Everything looked so nice. I loved it.

"What would you like to drink?" The waitress asked, putting two menu's in front of us.

"Just some water please." I said, scanning the menu.

"Make that two, thank you." Michel said.

I looked up surprised he ordered anything. When he saw my face, he smiled and winked. I didn't hear what the waitress said before she left, all I know is that Michel was really staring to confuse me.

"Why would you order water, if you're not going to drink it? You can't eat or drink. It makes no sense Michel."

"I have to keep up with the charade." He said smirking.

"Right, seriously Michel this little charade of yours is getting tiresome.

He looked at me speculatively.

"Do you really believe that I don't care about you?" He asked all of a sudden.

I looked at him shocked at his sudden outburst but looked past it.

"Yes, the way you treat me Michel. It shows you don't care. You want to know the truth though? I don't care either. I could care less if Rafael, or whatever his name is, comes and kills me. I don't care 'because I feel dead, empty. There's nothing left in me."

I was being stupid I was just tired of everything and I felt like if it wouldn't matter if I died right now at the hands of Rafael. I could tell though that my little outburst had made him pretty mad.

"Don't say that, we'll continue this later, this isn't the time or place. " He said harshly. I sighed and looked away remembering where we were and realizing that he was right. This wasn't the time, and it certainly wasn't the place.

"Fine,"

"What do you want to eat?" He asked eyeing the menu.

"I don't know yet." I said looking back down at the menu. I saw something that looked good. "Um, wow everything looks so good, I don't know what to pick…"

He laughed and shook his head in a mocking way.

"Okay how about this, pick the two that look and sound the best to you and we'll order them both."

"No, I can't-"

I was interrupted by the waitress coming up at the moment. She set our waters in front of us.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked Michel. He smiled and looked at me.

I looked at the menu and randomly picked one.

"Um I'll have the chicken breast filled with garlic and butter, wrapped in breadcrumbs."

She smiled and nodded.

"Would you like some salad and crushed potatoes with that?" She asked writing in her notepad.

"Yes, please."

"Alright then, ser what would you be having?" She asked turning to Michel. He looked at the menu speculatively.

"I'll have the lamb stake with the sautéed potatoes with onions."

"Would you like the roast tomato and mint sauce as well?"

"Yeah that would be great, thank you." He looked up at her and smiled hi signature grin.

This was something I didn't expect. He can't eat. What is up with him? Water I understand but an actual meal.

The waitress smiled not noticing my reaction.

"Is there anything else you would like?"

"No, that's all." He answered.

"I'll be back with your food shortly." Michel nodded and turned to me smiling. His smiling face faltered a little when he saw my face.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you ordering two meals?"

"So you can have a little of both and so I can keep up my charade. Look around, this is a restaurant. Everyone is eating something."

"But I can't eat all of that food." I said as calmly as I could.

"Then we'll take some with us." He said as if it was a matter of fact.

"You're impossible." I said looking down at my hands on the table.

Suddenly they were in two cold hands, stunned I looked up. Michel was looking at me intently. His eyes grew darker as he stared at me. My breathing came in gasps as my heart sped up.

"Your eyes look lovely as always…" He said smiling.

"What are you doing?" I asked taking my hands out of his and putting them on my lap.

"Nothing, it's just you look really nice tonight, that's all." He said sitting back and smiling. I shook my head trying to clear it.

We sat there staring at each other for a few seconds before he tried to start up a conversation again.

"So, how's school. You didn't answer the last time I asked."

"I didn't answer because you don't care."

"Just answer the damn question Sophia." The name didn't surprise me. I was used to the name by now. I had to be.

I was no longer Kerry Nowicki. I was Sophia Carter. My teacher, classmates, everyone who knew me called me by that name. The only ones who didn't call me by that name where Carolina, Mathew and Michel. That is unless we are in public like Mathew and I are right now.

"I sighed, "Don't call me that, I'm not in the mood."

"It's your name." He said lightly.

"One that I didn't choose." I said through my teeth.

"Okay fine…" He sighed and looked away. "I want to make things better between us."

"Sure you do" I said sarcastically. "I'll be back; I have to go to the loo." I said getting up from my chair and going in the direction of the bathroom. As I walked past two waitresses I over heard their conversation.

"… She said he's a real looker and has these gorgeous blue eyes and dark hair. So I just had to see for myself and she was right. He is absobloodylutely gorgeous!"

I snickered and continued on my way. After I finished in the bathroom I returned to the table to find the food already there. Michel smiled and stood up pulling out my chair so I can sit.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." He said sitting down in his own seat.

The food looked so delicious that I couldn't help digging in. The food tasted as good as it looked. Michel of course didn't devour his food like I did, he just moved around.

"Is it good?" He asked.

"Yes it is."

"Good, I'm glad you like it." He smiled and then reached over and took my half empty plate.

"Hey, I'm not finished with that."

He shook his head and gave me the food he had ordered.

"Eat some of this. It looks appetizing enough." He said with a smirk.

"It doesn't look good to you?"

"The taste of food is no longer… tasty, for lack of a better word." I laughed at the face he made and his choice of words.

"Well it looks good to me." I said before taking a big bite.

Not surprisingly, it tasted great. I would have eaten the entire thing if it wasn't for the fact that that I was so full. After eating I picked up my glass of water to find it empty. I put it back down only to have another cup, filed with water put in front of me. I looked up to find Michel placing the other empty cup in front of him.

"Thank you." I picked up my glass of water and took a sip.

"So are we taking the rest home?"

"Yeah, I guess… It tasted really good."

He smiled and nodded.

"Would you like dessert?"

"Umm, I don't think I have room left." I laughed.

"We can take it home with us."

"Umm okay then."

He called the waitress and had her give us a box for the food. He also asked for the desert menu.

"Would you like anything else?" She asked him, she gave him a wink and a suggestive smile. It made me want gag.

He of course took that as an invitation.

"Sure, how about your number?"

I kicked him with all I had under the table. He looked at me and grinned. Oh, the nerve.

"He was just kidding I'm sorry. The boxes and dessert menu will be fine."

She looked at me like if I was crazy then looked at Michel. He grinned and shrugged. She sighed and nodded, walking away.

"Why, Michel? Why would you ask her for her number? Especially while in front of me… God knows the girls on the staff were already talking about you. You just had to give them more to talk about…"

"I was just kidding. I wasn't going to actually get her number and call her. Besides she's not my type."

"Really, and what is your type?"

"AB positive. I think it's the best. Taste's the sweetest."

I looked at him with disgust.

"I'm kidding don't be mad."

"Whatever, I'm leaving. I'll call a cab or something" I got up to leave and he got up as well.

"No please, it was wrong of me. Just, please don't' leave."

"Why should I listen to what you say?" I asked before grabbing my purse and leaving. He of course followed me.

"Kerry, please."

"My name is no longer Kerry. She died a long time ago in a car crash that ended up with her under water, gone forever. Kerry no longer exists."

I felt my eyes water and turned away immediately wiping my eyes. I continued to walk towards the exit of the restaurant. Michel didn't follow and for once I wished he left and never came back.

*-*-*-*

After taking a cab home, I went straight to my bedroom and locked it. I knew Mathew and Carolina were in the house because I saw their cars.

"Carolina, please just leave me alone and don't let Michel into my room." I said in regular volume, knowing she would hear me with her vampire hearing. I just hopped she would listen.

As I got into my pajamas and got ready for bed, I heard my phone beep signaling I got a text message. I took the phone out of my purse and opened the test message.

_To: Kerry_

_From: Michel_

_I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to do and say what I did. If you never want to see me again, then that's fine. I want you to know though, that I won't rest until you are safe again because believe it or not… I love you; I want to be with you, forever. I just hope you still want the same. _

_Love always, Michel. _

Tears rolled down my cheek. Michel always knew how to get to me… He says he loves me but how could I believe him? Vampires are great liars; they have to be to survive. They have decades, centuries to practice… I heard a door slam downstairs and jumped. Did Michel arrive or did Mathew and Carolina leave? Maybe they wanted to give me some time to myself… I sighed and lay down in my bed. If it was Michel I hope he didn't try to talk to me. I wasn't in the mood for talking. Who did he think he was?

_I need to get my mind of him and that text message. _I thought to myself.

I opened my bedside table drawer only to find it empty. I usually kept the current book I was reading there. I thought back to when I last read it and realized that it was downstairs in the living room. I got up from bed and put on my robe and sandals deciding to go downstairs and get it. I opened my door and started to go downstairs, I was on the third step when I noticed how quiet it was. I couldn't hear a thing in the entire house, granted my hearing wasn't as great as a vampires but it was just too quiet. I went downstairs and checked the kitchen but it was empty. I looked at the clock; it was only 12:03. There was still a lot of time until dawn.

_Maybe they went out to feed or something…_ I shivered at the though.

I went to the living room which was also empty to find my book. I found it right where I left it, on the table next to the sofa. I got the book and made my way to the stairs. I had to admit I was a little unnerved at the quiet. As I went up the stairs I heard a noise form behind. I turned around quickly but there was nothing and no one there. I shook my head and started back up the stairs.

_The silence is just getting to me…_

I was at the top of the stairs when I heard another sound. I didn't look back this time I just ran to my room and closed and locked the door. I wasn't taking any chances, not when there was a chance that nobody else was home. I stood still trying to calm down. I shook my head and got into bed opening my book and settling in.

_Maybe Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet will keep my mind off this nonsense._

I read about love in the midst of pride and prejudice. The simple fact that love could grow in such a situation made me feel hope for the future, a future that can possibly include Michel. It was while reading that I started to drift to sleep. It was still early and I had barely read a chapter but I couldn't help the droopiness of my eyes. It was the voice that convinced me to fall asleep.

_It's okay, go to sleep. Everything is alright. _The voice said.  
So I closed my eyes and let go of reality…

*-*-*-

I found myself in a room I had never been in before. People were around me, people I didn't know. I was in a dress and they were fussing all over me… I didn't know what was going on.

"Kerry, hurry Michel will be here any minute." I looked up surprised to hear Carolina's voice.

"Michel?"

"Yes Michel and Mathew."

"Bur I don't want to see Michel, I'm still mad-" I couldn't finish my sentence as I was cut off by a door opening.

"Kerry" It was Michel… "Kerry, I'm sorry for saying what I did and that I lo-"

Then that was when the chaos started. Michel was grabbed by some guy and he was holding a knife to Michel's throat. The guy holding the knife laughed.

"I've been waiting for this a long time. I knew it would be Kerry who would bring you to your demise." He looked at me. "Thank you Miss. Kerry. I couldn't have done it without you."

"No!" I screamed, but it was too late. Michel's throat was bloody, his eyes lifeless, his body on the floor. "No, Michel!" I ran to him only to be stopped by his killer. I looked up at him. "Rafael!"

"Oh I'm surprised you made the connection, my dear." He laughed and started to push me back until I was against the wall, the bloody knife that had killed my Michel being jammed lightly against my ribs. I blinked the tears away.

"Just leave me alone, you got what you wanted, just please leave me alone." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I need you to send a message to Michel."

He plunged the knife into me and I screamed.

*_*_*

Well sorry about the long wait. I ho[e you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry about the cliffy. Hopefully I won't take as long to write up the next chapter. Please review…


End file.
